Play the Hand You're Dealt
by LaChiffre
Summary: "Where the hell am I?" "M' bathtub." "Yes, I can see that." Alice trips and falls down the rabbit hole. Things never seem to go her way.
1. Uncommon Nonsense

Hello, people! This is my first fic, but don't runaway in horror! Instead, why don't you read it and then review? Yes? Yes.

Shout out to my beta Nayuki bunny-chan: Thanks for the support, soul sistah o' mine...I couldn't have done it without you...

**Diclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution, Alice in Wonderland, or anything else alluded to in this story...**

MUAHAHA...let the games begin...

* * *

It was the thud that had first alerted Olivier to the fact that he was no longer alone. That and the whispered stream of curses snaking out of his bathroom prompted him to reach for the packet of cards on his bedside table. He moved carefully off the bed and across to the door, cards at the ready. He was greeted with an odd sight. A girl lay sprawled in the bathtub, fully clothed and soaking wet. He relaxed slightly and leaned casually against the door frame.

"Bonsoir chérie, y' do know dere are other ways o' getting a man's attention, non?" He smirked at her blush.

"Yeah, well this is as weird to me as it is to you." Seeing his expression, she amended her statement. "Well, fine, maybe this isn't unusual to you, but to me, this is just FREAKY. Where the _hell_ am I?"

"M' bathtub."

"Yes, I can see that." She rolled her eyes, exasperated, and continued with a hint of hysteria. "But where _am_ I?"

"In m' house in Nawlins."

"Well, that's somewhat reassuring." She staggered slightly as she stood, and reached up to feel the large bump rising on the back of her head. Wincing, she pulled her hand away, eyes widening at the blood she found there.

"Easy now." Olivier moved closer. "Why don' y' sit down on de toilet, chère? Dere y' go. How'd y' get all wet, an'way? Not that Olivier's complainin'." He winked for good measure. She glared at him, failing to control the blush that covered her face and neck…not that that diminished the forcefulness of her glare.

"In case you hadn't noticed, it's raining like crazy out there."

"Chérie, I don' know where you been, but we're in de middle o' de longest drought in fo' years." She paused.

"Um…no we're not. It's been raining for like four days. There are flood warnings almost everywhere. It's that damn global warming, I swear! And that damn oil leak isn't gonna help any…" She descended into muttered curses, glaring darkly at her sneakers.

"Chère," Olivier said gently, now genuinely worried for the girl perched on his toilet lid. "What are y' talking about? There hasn't been an oil spill since the eighties…" He trailed off as she wrenched her head around sharply.

"What year is it?" she barked, panic rising in her eyes.

"2010."

"So I haven't time traveled. Well that's good." She sighed and winced again.

"Chère."

"My name's not chère," she cut him off tiredly. "As far as I know, there's only one Cher. I'm Alice. Who're you?"

"Olivier LeBeau, at your service ma'm'eselle."

"Enchanté, I'm sure. Hey, um, I know this is completely random, but could I borrow your shower and a change of clothes? We can talk after I get dry, allright?"

"Olivier could join y' in de shower." He smirked at her lasciviously. She just looked back at him blankly.

"Or Olivier could go find me some clothes."

"Or Olivier could do that…but he'd prefer to stay wit de belle."

"Out." Olivier exited the bathroom with a laugh. He could probably find something in his dresser for Alice to wear.

* * *

Alice was in shock. And she knew she was in shock. There was no way she would take things this calmly under normal circumstances. She had been running in the rain, trying to make it to her car. WABAM! There was a bright light and lots of noise. And then she was in a bathtub in some strange, albeit attractive, man's house. Things like that just did _happen_ to regular sixteen year old girls.

"Just my luck." Alice grumbled. She double checked that the door was locked before turning on the shower.

"Hey, wait up!" Olivier called through the door. "Take de clothes firs'. Although if de belle would like to wait until she's jus' in de towel, Olivier'd be happy to wait." Alice jerked the door open, grabbed the clothes, and slammed the door shut in one smooth motion.

"Thank god for showers." Alice muttered into the stream of warm water. Not only was it washing away the grime and blood, but also her stress and anxiety. Clearly, her little trip was just some kind of …government experiment or something. Maybe aliens! Yeah…that was it…All she had to do was call her parents and catch the next train back home.

"Um…Olivier?"

"Ouais, chère?"

"Where should I put my clothes?"

"Y' mean dere not on your body? Olivier's on his way!" Alice snorted at Olivier's eager expression. He had hopped off the bed so quickly she was worried he was going to get light-headed and faint.

"No, dumbass. My dirty clothes. The ones I was wearing when I got here? Yeah. Those." She waved the offending garments in his direction. Olivier squinted slightly.

"Oh. Dose. I guess y' can jus' spread dem out somewhere to dry."

"Aight. Thanks."

"…is dat your bra?" Alice whirled around and promptly fell over. She glared at him from her position on the floor.

"Yes. It is. Now shaddup." Olivier grinned mischievously.

"So am I t' take it dat your not wearin' a bra right now?" Alice slowly straightened up.

"No, I'm not…unless you happen to have one lying around? I didn't think you were into drag, but you never know. Pretty boys are full of surprises." She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"So y' admit dat I'm pretty?"

"Changing the subject I see. A hidden insecurity? And yes you are, but don't think that that'll get you anywhere with me." He smirked and caught her eyes.

"Trust me, ma chère, I can get anywhere I want to with you."

"You may _want_ to, but doesn't mean that you will."

"Touché." They stood there in slightly awkward silence for a few moments. The only noise was the sound of the floorboards creaking slightly under Alice's shifting weight. She never was one to sit still, a fact which her mother constantly lamented. Her mother!

"Can I borrow your phone?" Alice asked, rather urgently.

"Sure." Alice dialed her home number, silently hoping that her father would answer the phone; he would handle the situation so much more rationally than her mother.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, Mom? It's Alice."

"I'm sorry dear. You must have the wrong number. I don't have a daughter."

"Wait. What? Mom, that's not funny!"

"Like I said, you have the wrong number. I'm sorry." Click. Alice stared at the phone in shock. She redialed.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"You again? *sigh* I told you. You have the wrong number. I don't have a daughter, I just have my two sons, Robert and Henry. No daughter. Sorry." Click. Alice slid slowly to the floor, the dial tone ringing in her ears. Her eyes began to fill.

"Chérie?" Olivier began after a lengthy pause.

"My name's Alice!" She shrieked. "A-L-I-C-E. ALICE. Learn it, love it, use it, and don't you _dare_ forget it!"

"Alice." Olivier said seriously. She looked up, meeting his eyes. "What's wrong?" Alice choked off a sob and wrenched her head away from his gaze.

"My mother didn't know me. She said she didn't have a daughter. How could she do that? Why would she lie to me about me?" Alice's composure broke, and tears began to slide down her face. A sob caught in her throat.

"Oh, Alice…" Olivier knelt beside her and gently gathered her into his arms. "It'll be ok, chère. It'll be ok…" He rubbed slow, soothing circles across her back as she sobbed into his chest. He murmured encouragements to her, at times lapsing into French, but continuing the stream of comforting words. Eventually, her sobs slowed to sniffles and hiccups.

"Y'okay chérie?"

"What do you think? Of course I'm not okay. She didn't know me! She gave birth to me, but she can't remember me." She buried her head in her arms. "I'm so tired." She murmured. "This is ridiculous. And ludicrous. And not supposed to happen to me." Her self proclaimed fatigue was evident to Olivier. Her eyes were half closed, and her words had begun to slur slightly. He lifted her up and moved her carefully onto the bed, managing to finagle the sheets and blanket over her. She curled up slightly, fisting the covers around herself more fully.

"Ouais, by all means, make y'rself comf'table in Olivier's bed. He wouldn' have it any other way. Maybe we can get t' know each other better when y're less tired." She wasn't asleep enough to ignore that comment, and Olivier laughed outright when she treated him to a mono-digital salute. Olivier double checked that she was comfortable before turning off the lights and leaving the bedroom, only half closing the door on his way out. He made his way softly to where his laptop was resting on the dining room table. He had some research to do.

* * *

So...review? Please?


	2. Who in the World Am I?

Hello again, everybody. Yup, so I've managed to update. Hope it was worth the wait! and please, review?

**Diclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution, Alice in Wonderland, or anything else alluded to in this story...**

* * *

Olivier woke up when the form next to him shifted and pressed closer to him. Normally, after a night out on the town, Olivier would have had his fun and be sleeping off his "nightly activities" in the solitude of his own bed. So why was there somebody else in his bed? This confused him, and confusion was generally not a feeling he enjoyed. La femme in his arms stirred again. Olivier wasn't complaining, he decided, just curious. When une femme fits that well against you, you don't complain.

He opened his eyes slowly, intent on preserving the silence. He almost laughed at himself. Dieu, he was far gone, he thought wryly; he was worried over whether opening his eyes would disturb _silence_. He snapped his eyes wide open when he registered the vision before him. There was an angel in his arms. That was the only possibility. The sunlight streaming through the window swirled through dust motes and played lightly across her face and hair, making her glow with a white light. He blinked, and, quick as it had appeared, the vision disappeared. Instead, he saw Alice in his Tulane shirt and a pair of basketball shorts, her hair flung every which way, with a smile on her face as she slept. Olivier sighed and very gently tried to remove his arm from where it was supporting her head. He must have forgotten she was there when he went to bed last night, but he certainly didn't want her to know she'd slept with him, even in a non-sexual way. The last thing he wanted to do was make her feel uncomfortable upon waking up in strange place. She didn't deserve that.

* * *

A gentle tap at the door roused Alice from her deep slumber. She mumbled a buried her head under her pillow.

"Hein, c'est le matin. Rise and shine, chérie."

"Dun wanna. Five more minutes." Olivier chuckled richly at her petulant grumbling. He sat down lightly on the bed next to her and gently shook her shoulder.

"Non, Alice. C'est l'heure." She sighed and reluctantly sat up.

"G'mornin."

"Gmorgnin." She finally opened her eyes, squinting at the unexpected brightness. She paused and scrubbed at her eyes before looking around. "Oh. Right. I'm here." She turned to Olivier. "Oh. Right. You're here…"

"Y' wound me, chère." Olivier pretended to be highly offended, clasping at his heart and falling theatrically across the bed. Alice laughed lightly.

"Well, I guess I should thank you for letting me stay here tonight. So, yeah. Thanks." She smiled as she met his eyes. He grinned back happily.

"Pas de problème, chérie. Olivier's always happy to have a pretty girl in his bed." He winked cheekily. She groaned.

"Oh, Lordy. I walked right into that one. Do you ever stop with the flirtatious comments?"

"Non."

"Well, I suppose I'll just have to be prepared for them."

* * *

"This is delicious." Alice exclaimed, digging into the breakfast that Olivier had prepared. "The French toast is perfect!" Olivier laughed at her shocked expression

"Why t'ank y', chère. Dat's not de only thing Olivier can do dat's 'perfect'" She glared at him over her forkful of scrambled eggs.

"Ey now, chère, get your head out of the gutter." She blushed and ducked her head. A long pause followed as she cleared her plate.

Alice emerged from his bedroom, dressed again in her own clothes with her hair tied up in a sloppy bun.

"Er, Alice?" Olivier called to her from another room. Alice's head snapped up, noting the change in his normally light-hearted tone.

"Yeah?" She called back uncertainly.

"I have something to talk to y' about. Let's go sit in the living room, 'kay?" Now Alice was really worried. Was he going to ask her to leave? She hadn't done anything bad. Although, she could understand how her presence might be troublesome.

"What's up?" She kept her worry out of her voice as she plunked herself down on the couch next to him.

"Well, after y' fell asleep las' nigh', I did some research." She looked back at him blankly. "Research on y'."

"Oh." Recognition dawned on her. "Is this 'cause my mom didn't remember me?"

"Ouais. I thought it strange that ta mère didn' remember y', especially when y' so clearly remembered her."

"Yeah, so what did you find?" Alice leaned in expectantly. Olivier let out an explosive sigh.

"This is hard, Alice. Possibly de hardest thing I've ever had t' tell anyone." She was scared now. She had no idea what he was talking about and she didn't like it one bit. He ran a hand through his hair, stalling. "Dieu. Dere's no nice way t' say this, so I'm jus' gonna say it: Y' don't exist." She gaped at him.

"Well clearly I _do_ exist! I'm here right now, aren't I?"

"Non, non, dat's not what I meant. Dere's no record of y' ever bein' here. Y' may exist in," he winced slightly at how ridiculous his words would sound, "in another world." Alice considered his words carefully. She was inclined to think he was making the whole thing up, but, in a way, it all made sense. Her mother didn't know her because she had never been born. Olivier hadn't known about the oil leak because it hadn't happened. And here there was a drought, as opposed to flooding.

"I guess that explains your eyes." Olivier's hand flew to his face.

"Dieu, Olivier'd forgotten about dat. Dey don't scare y'?"

"Why should they? I know people with two different colored eyes, why should green on black eyes be treated any differently?" Alice snorted, and waved her hand dismissively.

"But y' didn't even say anything when y' first met Olivier." Olivier was shocked. People didn't normally just accept mutants, especially those with an outward mutation like his own. Alice chuckled quietly at his expression.

"I had other things on my mind. Like how I ended up in a stranger's bathtub."

"Oh. Ouais. Dat…So y' do believe me then?"

"Only one way to find out: Who won the last Super Bowl?"

"Eh? De Lions. Pourquoi?" Olivier laughed at her face, frozen in shock.

"Okay, yeah, I'm _clearly_ in a different world."

* * *

The Detroit Lions are currently the worst team in the NFL. They lost all 16 regular-season games in 2008, and only won two games in 2009. They are also on a 20 game road losing streak, the fourth longest in NFL history. So, yes, Alice should shocked that they won the Super Bowl.

On a side note, I take French at school...so when I write little bits in French I have a tendency to want to go off and finish the entire sentence or thought in French, but I'll try to keep that to a minimum...just know that the the Franglais (Frenglish) is killing me! The things I do for the sake of trying to write a Cajun accent...(if you think I should stop with the accents let me know)...I've never actually heard a Cajun accent, I'm just going by the general stereotype...

Allrighty. So for those of you who don't know French:

La/une femme- the/a woman

Hein, c'est le matin. - Hey, it's morning.

Non, Alice. C'est l'heure. - No, Alice. It's time [to get up].

Chère/chérie - dear, darling, honey; a general term of endearment

Pas de problème, chérie. - No problem, darling.

Ouais - Yeah/yes

Pourquoi - Why

So did you like it? Hate it? Have absolutely no opinion one way or the other? Well, write me a review about how much you liked/hated/were apathetic about it! Reviews are a win. Fo sho.


	3. I'm Not Myself

Hey, y'all! Let me just say: I am sorry. I deeply apologize for taking so long to update. I've been busy...and lazy (but we can just forgive that, can't we?) This whole writing thing is turning out harder than I thought it would. I have so many ideas, it's just really really hard to put them down on paper, or word document, or whatever...oh, and this story is going to be obscenely long. I think. We shall see…

And of course, I own nothing...

* * *

"Robert, what are you doing?"

"Hey, Mom. Never mind me, I'm just torturing Alice."

"Robbieeee! Put me down! Mom, make him stop!"

"Robert, put your sister down."

"Nah, don't think I will. Hey, Henry?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna come torture our sister?"

"Yeah! Whatever it is, count me in!"

"Hey! NO! No tickling! Robbie, Henry stop it!"

"Nope. Don't think we will."

"I'm hooome!"

"Dad! Save me!"

"Oh, you're torturing Alice, eh? Lemme join!"

"Daaaad!"

Alice woke to the sound of her own laughter. She shut her mouth with a snap, killing the noise mid-chortle. It had all been a dream. A dream! Her life was reduced to nothing but a dream. More than anything, she wanted to stay there; to turn reality into a dream and her dream into reality. Her life had changed, and not for the better. Now, she would never be able to see her family ever again. They were reduced to wisps of themselves, to tendrils of memories floating in her mind. She curled inward on herself, trying valiantly to hold back the tears that threatened at the corners of her eyes. A sob ripped violently from her throat, a stark white cry against the darkened room. She hugged herself tighter. She didn't want to remember how happy she had been. She didn't want to be reminded of everything she had lost. She didn't want to remember what she couldn't remember. She struggled to hold herself together.

* * *

Alice settled herself in front of the television. It had been two days since she had first landed in this world, and she was falling into some semblance of a routine. It wasn't that bad overall, just mind-numbingly monotonous. The worst part was that she had nightmares every night. They weren't nightmares in the traditional sense of the word, in fact, in her world, they may have been really good dreams. Given her current situation, however, she had to redefine the word. Every night she dreamt of her family and relived her memories. Every night she woke up crying. She wasn't living with them anymore. It was always just a dream.

At least there were still entertaining TV shows available. The trashy reality shows were a blessing in disguise, since they distracted her from everything else. And the sports! Thank God it was still baseball season, and that baseball still existed! And thank you, sweet baby Jesus, that Olivier had cable, and that his cable package included HBO and Major League Baseball Network. And that her teams were televised and actually doing well. Their success made her feel better.

Olivier had been very accommodating to Alice. So far, he hadn't been around that often. Always working, he told Alice. But he still managed to find the time to get her some general necessities. He put a bed in the spare room for her, and even got her a laptop so she could explore her new world more fully. Despite all this generosity, however, Alice was lonely. She was alone on a scale that astounded her. Normally, she'd at least have her brothers lazing around the house with her, but here she just had Olivier, and he was hardly at the house anyway.

"Hey, Olivier?"

"Mhm?"

"What do you do during the day?"

"Y' know what I do, Alice. I have work."

"Yeah, but what do you _do_ while you're working?"

"Jus' work stuff."

"Well, that makes things wonderfully clear." She glared at him. Olivier looked up from his plate and frowned.

"It's jus' work stuff, petite. Nothin' terribly 'citing. Why y' so curious?"

"I'm bored."

"So y' thought it'd be a good idea to pester me?"

"Mmmm…pretty much." Olivier laughed.

"Well, why don' y' go find a job den?"

"Maybe I will." Alice said defiantly.

"Well, allrigh' den. Just don' get lost."

"Yeah, about that…" Alice laughed nervously. Olivier looked at her suspiciously.

"Abou' what, chère?"

"Where are we? …I mean you told me we were in New Orleans, but I have no idea what street we're on or anything and I've never been to New Orleans so I don't know where anything is and that makes me kind of nervous. I've just kind of been wallowing in self pity for the past couple of days, which is kind of pathetic, now that I think about it, so I've been kind of delinquent about stuff. And, so, yeah…" Alice trailed off, avoiding Olivier's eyes. He sighed and leaned forward across the table, drawing her eyes with his own.

"Ch-Alice. Y' been somehow transported t' another world. Y' can' even contact any o' y' friends o' family. It's expected dat y'd be a little bit shook up. Olivier'll print y' out some stuff on de city, 'kay? Den y'll know what's what. Does dat sound good?"

"Yeah, that'd be great!" They continued eating in relative silence. Alice looked up suddenly. "What do you think I should do? I've never worked before! I don't even know what I'd be considered good at. I don't have any references and I never even finished high school. I mean, graduation was the next week before I fell into your world and all, but still. Officially, I don't even exist here. I don't have a Social Security Number here or anything. Oh, my God! I'm an illegal alien! I could be deported…except they wouldn't know where to put me, so maybe they'd just put me in jail. I don't think I could stand that." Alice started hyperventilating.

"Alice." Olivier said loudly. She ignored him. Her eyes were wide as she stared down at her plate, and her knuckles were white as she clenched her eating utensils. "Alice." He tried again. This time, her eyes rose to meet his again.

"Y' gonna be fine, Alice, ma chérie. Olivier'll pull some strings for y'. Jus' go look around town, find someplace y' like, and let ol' Olivier take care o' de rest, okay? Olivier knows people; he make sure y' takin' care of." Alice blinked and relaxed.

"Oh." She paused to clear her head. "I think the shock finally wore off from me getting here." She smiled tentatively.

"Tha's allowed. Y' feelin' more like y'self, now?"

"Yeah. I think I am." Alice smiled a real smile, one that was full of confidence, and went back to eating. Olivier watched her for a second before resuming his own meal. "Wait a second." Alice paused again. "You 'know people.' Are you in the mob or something?" She laughed lightly. "Wow. I will believe anything when I'm having a panic attack." Olivier laughed easily.

"Olivier's just glad y' back to y' normal self. It's nice t' have y' not depressed o' panicky. Makes la vie plus facile, n'est-ce pas?" Alice grinned.

"Yeah, that's for sure." Olivier paused mid-chew.

"Y' thpake Frnch?"

"Yeah, I took it in school. I also happen to speak Mouthguard, which is a distant cousin of Speaking-with-my-mouth-full-while-eating." Olivier glared at her, swallowed, and grinned boyishly.

"Mais, Alice! Ça, c'est fantastique! Tu parle français, Olivier parle français, et maintenant nous pouvons parler ensemble !"

"Yes, yes, we'll speak French together, calm down. Let's not get too carried away. Finish your dinner and find me some maps, d'accord?"

"Ouais, d'accord, chère."

* * *

Olivier was glad that Alice had managed to finally pick herself up again. He had been a bit worried about her emotional state, but Guild work had kept him busy, so he hadn't been around. He ate breakfast and dinner with her to give her a connection to another person, but beyond that she'd been on her own. It was only natural that she was so inquisitive as to his profession. He was relieved that he'd managed to avoid answering her and hadn't aroused any suspicion. He picked up his phone.

"Allo?"

"Allo, Jacques?"

"Ah, Olivier, mon cousin. Quoi de neuf ?"

"No' much. Olivier 'as a favor to ask."

"Ah, ouais? A favor, from little ol' moi?"

"Ouais, ouais. Une de mes ami needs a job, but she doesn' have any ID o' anything."

"D'accord. So, basic Driver's License? J'ai besoin d'un photo and basic info. And who is dis friend o' yours? Do I know 'er?"

"Non, y' don' know 'er. Y' probably won' ever know 'er. She doesn' know anyt'ing abou' de Guild." Olivier leaned back in his chair to glance out the door. Alice was absorbed in the television. The Yankees were playing the Red Sox.

"Oho! One of _does_ friends. Y' sly dog."

"Non, non. Elle est seulement une amie. Not'ing more."

"If y' say so. Send me a picture and I'll get it back t' y' by tomorrah."

"D'accord. Merci, Jacques."

"Eh, pas de problème. Y' owe me."

"Ouais, ouais, d'accord."

Olivier leaned against the door frame. Alice was engrossed in the game. Eyes glued to the screen, she didn't even move when he spoke.

"So, Alice."

"Shhh. The game's on. Wait for a commercial break."

"Dieu, but this is a role reversal." Olivier rolled his eyes and sat next to her on the couch.

"Commercial break!"

"D'y' wan' me t' get y' a beer, too?"

"…"

Six outs, three runs, and twelve curse words later, Alice turned to Olivier.

"You were saying?" She asked, turning down the volume on the pirate man. _("They say a man should always dress for the job he wants, so why am I dressed up like a pirate in this restaurant?")_

"I called a friend of mine. He'll get you a driver's license and some ID."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Eh. Depends on who y' ask."

_("…it's all because some hacker stole my identity…")_

"I'm normally all for legality, but in this position I don't really have much of a choice, do I?"

"Non, no' really."

"Well, I guess that settles that. So, what does your 'friend' need?" She asked.

"Picture. Basic info. All de stuff y' would need fo' a real license."

"'Kay. Do you have forms or something?"

"Ouais. Got it all in de office. Olivier'll be righ' back."

_("…so you don't end up selling fish to tourists in t-shirts.")_

Alice was taking things in stride. She had finally gotten over her shock, which had resulted in a rather embarrassing panic attack, but now that was over and she had a purpose. She was going to get a job! She didn't know what kind of job yet. Whatever it was, it would be hers. Maybe she could even chip in for groceries and stuff. Oh, she could get some new clothes! Olivier had been really nice and picked her up some items, but she wanted the experience of spending her hard earned money to get something for herself. Plus, shopping could be really fun…

"Dere y' go." Olivier handed her a few pieces of paper and a pen. "Jus' fill dese out an' Olivier'll take y' picture and we be good to go." Alice gave the pages a cursory glance.

"What about the Social Security Number? I don't want to be responsible for someone's identity being stolen. That would suck for them and I would feel really bad and…" Olivier held up a hand to stall her stream of conscious babbling.

"Alice. S'all right. Mon ami will take care of it."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

"How could you be so sure?"

"Would you like me to explain?"

"I would love to hear this!"*

"Mon cousin makes fake IDs and stuff. He's done it since we were kids, so he's pretty good at it now. Olivier'll make sure to tell 'im to be extra careful wit' yours."

"Okay, then. Ah! Sh! The game's back on!"

"Y' sure y' don' want dat beer, sweetie?" Alice dragged herself away from the game long enough to smack him and shove him off the couch.

* * *

*Kudos to anyone who gets this quote...

**Speaking-with-my-mouth-full-while-eating Translation: **

Y' thpake Frnch? - You speak French?

**French Translations:**

chère/(ma) chérie - (my) dear, darling, etc.

[Makes] la vie plus facile, n'est-ce pas? - [Makes] life more easy, right?

Mais, Alice! Ça, c'est fantastique! Tu parle français, Olivier parle français, et maintenant nous pouvons parler ensemble ! - But, Alice! This is fantastic! You speak French, Olivier speaks French, and now we can speak together!

d'accord - okay, alright, etc.

Allo - Hello

Ah, Olivier, mon cousin. Quoi de neuf ? - Ah, Olivier, my cousin. What's new?

Une de mes ami - one of my friends

ouais - yes/yeah

non - no

J'ai besoin d'un photo - I need a photo

Elle est seulement une amie. - She is only a friend

pas de problème - no problem

mon ami - my friend

Yup, I think that's it. Review?


End file.
